The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Wireless communication system technologies are rapidly evolving. In a wireless communication system, radiofrequency channels are used to communicate data. Many radio communication systems utilize digital communication techniques in which data is communicated through radio communication channels in digital form. A cellular communication system is one example of such communication systems.
Wireless communications systems suppliers currently provide push-to-talk operation. In this operation of the mobile station, simplex communication of voice data is provided. The push-to-talk capability has attained a level of popularity as nearly-instantaneous voice communications are commenced upon start of the push-to-talk operation of the mobile station.
Conventional cellular communications, generally, do not provide for push-to-talk capability. Rather, call set-up procedures are carried out in a conventional cellular communication system when a call is initiated by a user, and the calling procedures must be successfully completed before voice communications commence. Immediate voice communications are thus unavailable in a conventional cellular communication system, i.e. there is a delay, or latency, in the communications. Additionally, an intended receiver of a call must accept an incoming call for communications to commence.
Mobile communication units, such as cellular phones, personal data assistants, Global Positioning System devices, and on-board vehicle communication units used in conjunction with a Wide Area Network, such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system, have made it possible for a person to send and receive voice communications, data transmissions, and fax messages from virtually any location. Such communication is initiated at the device when it is turned on, or by entering a phone number to be called, or in many cases, by pressing a preprogrammed button on the device or speaking a voice command causing the device to automatically complete the process of dialing the number to be called. A radio communication link is established between the device and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the device.
Push-to-talk-over-cellular (PoC) telephonic service is being developed to provide push-to-talk capability on cellular communications systems. PoC service is a half-duplex form of communications that allows users to engage in immediate communication with one or more receivers, similar to walkie-talkie type operation, simply by pushing a button on their handsets. PoC is an extremely efficient way for network operators to provide an affordable new service to cost-conscious end users while placing a minimum strain on resources. Less bandwidth is required for a PoC call than a regular voice call. In a circuit-switched call, the network capacity is used for the duration of the call, from connection attempt to hang-up. In a PoC call, only the actual blocks of talk that comprise the conversation result in load being placed on the network. This lower resource requirement makes PoC attractive and cost-effective to implement over an existing network. PoC offers the end user a flexible communication option and the convenience of an always-on, virtually instant connection to individuals or groups.
Public Internet and private intranet systems currently gather substantial amounts of information useful to persons having personal wireless communications devices, including those devices implemented in vehicles. Such information may be used by persons to inform their decisions about how and where to proceed. However, access to such information may be difficult to obtain in a timely manner to allow the information to be beneficial to the person.
Therefore, a system that is able to identify and collect time-critical information in a known geographic area is desirable. A telematics communication system and network which is able to provide the time-critical information to persons, e.g., subscribers to a system, in a timely manner relative to when the person comes near or into the presence of a time-critical situation, is desirable. The telematics communication system and network utilizing existing systems to communicate the time-critical information utilizing a push-to-talk cellular networking system is desirable, as is immediately providing such information to the subscriber without the person's inquiry seeking such information.